10 Little Things -- HP Next-Gen
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: 10 things about HP Next-Generation. -COMPLETE- Might add more chapters about people outside of Weasley family as well as OCs.
1. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin

Harry always refused to let him call him and Ginny mum and dad. He says that he should call my parents that and not them, because they deserve it.

He was always a bit jealous of James when he came along because he got all of the attention after that.

When he went to Hogwarts, I ended up a Hufflepuff. Being more like his mother, he guessed.

Hr never liked colors that were too bright. They reminded everyone of his mum.

If Lily and he weren't pretty much related, he would probably love her in a romantic way.

He's always feared a destiny like Snape's. Unloved and lonely . . .

He's afraid of Victoire's parents. He was so afraid when he asked to propose, he was literally shaking.

He and Victoire only started dating on a dare. Somehow, they stayed together.

He was afraid of becoming a father because he never had a father-figure in his life. Harry was the closest, but wasn't as much as a father as a real father.

He loves his family more than anything. His wife, Victoire, and his two children, Lyall and Faith.


	2. Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley

She's always used her veela genes to get boys to date her. She couldn't resist. Any boys she liked, she'd have.

She was horrid at Quidditch. No matter how much her family worked at her, she couldn't focus on doing anything she had to do.

Though she wasn't good at Quidditch, she was great at flying. In flying races, she always came in the top 5. The rush of the air around her made her feel amazing.

The Sorting Hat sorted her into Ravenclaw because her courage wasn't as large in amount for Gryffindors, she was lazier than Hufflepuffs, and not very cunning. She was pretty smart, though.

Hogwarts students considered her a bit of a bimbo, but she was simply trying to find the right one. She never went as far as kissing them, only dates.

Her veela powers hadn't worked on Teddy, but they ended up together by dare. He seemed like the right one . . .

She always desired to be a bit less like her mother. It made her a bit snobby and made people jealous. She hated hurting people.

Dominique was the sibling that she most desired to be. She was perfect. Not snobby, not pretty enough to make people jealous, smart in every way, and very strong in power and athletics.

She was waiting a long time for Teddy's proposal. They dated for 5 years, for Merlin's sake!

Lyall was Teddy's grandfather and Arthur was hers. So he was named Lyall Arthur Lupin. Hope was Teddy's grandmum, so they named her Faith Molly Weasley. 


	3. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley

She hated the way most of her things were girly because her sister and mum made her get them like that. In truth, she was more of a tomboy.

She knew Victoire really envied her. She didn't like flaunting, however. She never mentioned it and ignored her sister's yearning gaze for a month after she found out.

She dyed her hair black to show rebellion. She liked her hair better black than blonde and made her look more rebellious. Blonde made her look stupid, and she was directly the opposite if that.

When she was sorted into Slytherin, she wasn't surprised. Her attitude and behaviour was just like that of a Slytherin.

She hated makeup and dresses. She figured they made people more insecure, like their bodies needed makeup and she didn't see the point. Dresses were uncomfortable and highly too loose. She was pretty enough as is.

She knew right away she wanted to be an Auror. They were awesome and looked up to. Plus, her fighting skills even before training, were on point and she could use her skills to use in fights between her cousins.

She hadn't fallen in love or had any boyfriends as a matter of fact, before she was 24. She had fallen deeply in love with Lorcan Scamander while he was in Auror training with her. Sure, he was about 6 years older than him, but that didn't stop anyone.

When Lorcan had snuck up on her to propose, she kicked him in the face when she spun around to attack. She immediately apologized, and he proposed and said he'd loved that side of her that did things like that.

They wanted to live alone for awhile, without kids. They were more money and more time used. They spent most of their time in the fields after all.

They'd finally decided to have 2 children. They expected 2 children, but got 3 instead when she gave birth to twins the first time. The twins were identical and named Dove and Ash. Her son was named Ethan.


	4. Louis Weasley

Louis Weasley

He sometimes hated having such a big family. You couldn't have a secret because it'd get out before you knew it.

When he was sorted into Ravenclaw, he was ecstatic because his family thought he'd be in Hufflepuff.

His first kiss was based off of pure hatred. His friends were playing Spin the Bottle with a few others and it pointed toward his archenemy, Violetta Zabini.

When he told his family he was dating a Zabini, his Uncle Ron freaked out, but calmed down after a row with Aunt Hermione.

He was a nervous wreck before taking his N.E.W.T.s. That's probably why he snogged Violetta for 5 minutes when he found out he passed everything he needed to in order to work for the Ministry's Department of Mysteries.

Being an Unspeakable was a great job, even though it's hard to keep secrets, it's exciting.

He once opened the wrong room in the Department and it caused a massive gas explosion in that room.

He married Violetta the day before the Memorial of the Battle of Hogwarts. He wanted something to be happy for everyone during that time.

He likes his dad's scars. To him, they're really cool and he's proud of the nobleness.

He took up drawing in his free time and he named his kids Blair and Crystal.


	5. Molly Weasley (II)

Molly Weasley

From a young age, she knew she wanted to get the best grades possible and work as a Healer.

Her favorite aunt was Aunt Hermione. She admired her work as Minister for Magic during her time at Hogwarts and how she went back to school for her 7th year.

She plans to try to become the Minister if she changes her job.

Her sister makes her worried sometimes. Lucy can be a bit of a troublemaker.

She never considered putting anything above her schoolwork. Not even boys. When she finally fell in love, it'd been after Healer training with a boy named Nathan Boot. He was just as studious as she was.

Nobody was surprised when she was sorted into Ravenclaw and became Head Healer after 5 years of being a certified Healer.

Nathan had proposed to her on her joint party for her 26th birthday and Head Healer celebration to add to everything else.

She always secretly envied Lucy's social skills because she barely had any friends during her school years.

She experiments with new potions and spells like the Half'-blood Prince did.

She named her child Connor after one of her only friends in Hogwarts.


	6. Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley

She loved her sister a lot, but she wished Molly spent less time studying and doing schoolwork.

She could be a troublemaker, and that's probably why the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor.

She's very defensive of her father. Her mother is loved by all of the family, but her father came off as a prat during the Second Wizarding War and was still teased a little.

She really wants to go into professional Quidditch like her Aunts Angelina and Ginny.

When she graduated from Hogwarts, she was signed by the Holyhead Harpies and fainted when she heard the offer.

She was quite popular during her school years because she rebelled and was fairly nice to everyone.

She had a small crush on Scorpius Malfoy when she was in her first year because he was really nice to her family.

She was smart, but she couldn't help but slack off. She didn't feel the need to study, so she didn't work for her marks.

She fell in love with Jake Wood, a Quidditch player for Puddlemere United.

She and Jake were wed, they never had children to focus on their Quidditch careers


	7. Fred Weasley (II)

Fred Weasley (II)

People always tell him he's just like his late uncle, but he hates thinking of that. He likes being his own person and not being compared to anyone.

He loves pranking, but is constantly outsmarted by his younger sister. It's embarrassing.

He tries to use Muggle tricks as well because most people don't know what things like that are used for.

He's very proud of his father for not completing his seventh year while Umbridge was there. He's even happier that she's in Azkaban now.

He admires James more than he lets on because he's named after _two_ Marauders. They're his idols as well as his father.

He always teases James about his record of girlfriends. He's dated almost all of the girls in Hogwarts and never keeps them for longer than a month.

He was heartbroken by Violetta Zabini in his fourth year, but never tells anyone about it because he's embarrassed that Louis managed to snag her. The _boy veela._

He fell deeply and hopelessly in love with Candace Thomas. He asked her out and almost fainted when she said yes.

He proposed after she found out that her paternal grandmother had died.

He took pride in his twin children, Evangeline and Evan.


	8. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

She loves her name. It means 'dawn' and unlike most in her family, she isn't named after someone else. Her future is free and isn't as overshadowed as people who have namesakes.

She loves outsmarting her brother. Especially in pranks. She pulls off the best pranks with LIly, Lucy, and Alice Longbottom. They've never gotten caught yet. Instead, they've been pinned on their brothers. Now that, is pretty damn clever.

She wants to take over the joke shop with Fred when she grows up. She has so many ideas for new products already, she can't wait!

She was so close to making Prefect, but Lily had gotten it instead because she was smarter and had a cleaner record.

She's never gotten into a fight with her brother. They get along fairly nicely and he always congratulates her when he is outsmarted. They have a playful relationship that cannot be broken up.

She, like Lucy, liked Scorpius Malfoy for some time, but it faded away once he became a Prefect. She thinks that most of them are pompous prats like her father always said Uncle Percy was.

She became Quidditch Co-Captain in her 5th year with Lily and Lucy because Professor Longbottom couldn't decide who to choose as captain.

She became a professional Quidditch player with Lily and LUcy on the Holyhead Harpies and spent the rest of their free time helping with the joke shop.

She never got married because she decided to focus more on her Quidditch career and the shop more than anything else.

When she was 24, a fellow Gryffindor named Aaron Finnigan confessed his love for her and she dated him for a couple of months before slowly leading it down because she didn't want to hurt his feelings.


	9. Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley

She planned out her whole life to do more achievements than her parents.

She, Albus, and Scorpius had only become a trio when she came to her senses in her fourth year and became friends with them.

She'd had a crush on Lysander Scamander in her 3rd year, even though he was a first year. He was so-called 'cute' so she liked him a lot.

She'd always been jealous of couples because she wanted to feel love as well.

She graduated Hogwarts with nine O.W.L.s and 9 N.E.W.T.s. She was extremely proud of this until Lily got more.

She started dating Scorpius Malfoy with all of her cousins supporting her, but her dad freaked out because she admitted the same time as Louis did with Violetta.

She always liked doing things the Muggle way because it made her actually work for something.

Her favorite flower was a rose, half because she was named Rose, and the other half because they were beautiful and reminded her of love.

She had ordered for roses to be all over the place during her wedding.

She named her children Azalea and Jasmine.


	10. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley

He admittedly had a crush on Lily for a little while before realizing how weird that was. It was his _cousin_ for Merlin's sake.

He loved to draw and paint with Louis. It helped him with his feelings.

Though most would say that Obscurial are dangerous, he loved painting them with the pictures he hsd of them.

He got horrid marks, but passed his tests just fine. He figured it was from his dad.

He loved Muggle music. They gave him feelings nothing else could give him.

He married a French woman named Melody. They both had a love of art and never had kids because they would hinder their artwork

He moved to France after Hogwarts to work as an artist. He and Melody lived there for 10 years before moving back to England to be closer to both families.

His paintings started becoming really famous when he moved to England again. Melody' was a fashion designer and her designs were popular then too.

He became really good friends with Louis and Violetta after bonding over art. He and Louis eventually started another Weasley shop called 'Weasley's Wizarding Arts.' With this, they sold their art and clothes and also taught lessons to others who want to learn how to paint, sew, etc.

He lived a happy life with Melody, Louis, and Violetta above their shop and also renovated to build another floor in order to make a gallery and a mural.


	11. James Sirius Potter

James Sirius Potter

He was a snobby and prejudiced Gryffindor. He wasn't proud of it, but he doesn't stop it. At least, until his sixth year and Alice Longbottom agreed to date him.

He loves attention. He gets a lot of attention because he's Harry Potter's son and he is considered to be a Next-Generation-Marauder.

He is an overprotective brother over Lily. Whenever she tells him she has a boyfriend, he freaks out and asks who. After she tells him, he goes to warn him about not only James fighting him, but the entire Weasley-Potter family.

He loves his name. It makes people a bit afraid that he actually is like the first James Potter and Sirius Black.

McGonagall has a special desk and chairs just for the Marauders. She serves the detention time with them as well. They broke the record of 'Most Detentions in a Month' on his first month at Hogwarts.

James is like the first James in many ways. He kept asking out Alice, he pranks a lot.

He married Alice and they moved in with Fred and Candace. James works at the joke shop with most of his family and Alice started work in the Department of Magical Transportation.

He and his family are so close, they pretty much do everything together. He loves spending time with them more than anything.

He wishes he was a better brother to Albus. He always teased him. He really felt bad and eventually apologized. Albus accepted and they spent more time together.

He has one daughter and one son, Sarah and Alex. 


	12. Albus Severus Potter

Albus Severus Potter

He wishes he could be in Gryffindor sometimes, but then he realizes that he fits in with Slytherins enough.

He hates his name. It's a big burden to him and he wishes he had another name. He also hates how everyone teases him about his middle name. Not everybody knows the truth about Snape.

He doesn't like being Harry Potter's son. It makes him feel trapped. There are just so many high expectations that society has set for you, it drives him crazy.

Scorpius is his best friend and his parents only really accepted this when he was in his 3rd year. He wishes that Scorpius took power more, though.

He can see the thestrals. He watched as his paternal grandparents died in his third year. He's not afraid of them. They're actually quite nice to be around.

He's more of the leader between him and Scorpius. He orders Scorpius what to do and he follows blindly. He wants to help Scorpius out of that phase.

He met a woman named Sora Sullivan when he was on a trip in America when he was 18. He moved to America after they started dating.

He and Sora live in New York and he visits his family about once every month. They got married in California where both of their families came to.

He works in MACUSA on the Investigative Team. He loves his job as an Auror in America while Sora owns a bookshop that holds books needed for Ilvermorny students and more. He likes to browse and read some of the books there as well. Chadwick's Charms was extremely useful!

He and Sora had a single child named Aurora. He loves his family a lot and he visits his British family with his family in America a lot more frequently as Aurora really likes hanging out with them as well.


	13. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

She was very eager to go to Hogwarts, only to find out that it was awesome and everything, but she hated the amount of homework.

She, Lucy, Roxanne, and Alice were like the Girl Marauders. They pranked a lot and blamed it on James and Fred. They always got away with it and nobody ever suspected them.

Scorpius Malfoy was her first 'heartbreak.' All of the girls in the group had a crush on him at one point, but only Lily dated him. She realized who she actually fancied so she broke it off.

She, Lucy, Alice, and Roxanne were basically always together. They were basically sisters and better Marauders than James's gang is.

She and Lysander Scamander dated ever since their 3rd year after she broke it off with Scorpius. After they graduated, he proposed and she accepted. They moved in together and lived in Godric's Hollow.

Lily somehow got the best grades in the whole family. She was just better than Rose and Molly, each getting at least one E. Lily had gotten an O on every single subject for both her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. She took Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Herbology.

She was signed to the Holyhead Harpies with Lucy, Roxy, and Alice and they spent their free time in the joke shop. She moved into a large house for the four of them along with James, Jake, and Lysander. After they hit 40, Lily worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and became Minister for Magic after 6 years of service while the others worked full-time at the joke shop.

She saw her family quite often with most of them working at the joke shop, Hugo and Louis working on their art store, and the others working at the Ministry. She missed Albus quite a lot, but he visited more often with Aurora when she was 30.

She gave birth to three children, Amber, Alistair, and Amanda. She and Lysander had a thing for names that start with A. She admitted that she also realised that her children's names are A and she and Lysander's names were L. They spell out Al.

She lives a happy life as Minister and Lysander working with her in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. While she and Lysander have work, her friends and family watch over her kids. They especially love hanging around their cousins in the Burrow.


End file.
